Can we still be friends?
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Post Grev. Eventual TyHil and TalaFemKai.  When Hilary's dads job forces them to move to another part of the city and her to transfer to an all girls boarding school, nothing could have prepared her finding out who her room-mate was. FemKaiHil friendship
1. Strange Discoveries

Document Opened: 10/17/2010, 02:31-32am.

Authors Note:  
I am so happy at the fact I have learned how to make the Odango style with my hair. Better known as meatballs as seen on Sailor Moon and Mei-lin from Sailor Moon and Card Captor Sakura respectively. I'm wearing the style now. Still need practice but I'm happy!

http : / saveoursailors . org /odango /odango

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Aoki Takao does. Nor do I own the other shows listed above. I own the fic though and the girls used later on. They will not be a part of the main story but for a chapter or two since I only use oc's for villain roles only.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She was careful to listen to the important parts of what the man was saying as he guided them down the hallway. For the most part he was droning on about the school's history as they walked, he had already shown her where the classrooms were and she had her schedule which she was determined to have memorized by Monday morning.

Her thoughts were elsewhere, normally at this time she would be with Tyson and Kenny and the others if they were available and watch them practice. Learn _something_ about the spinning top game and yell at the blunette for slacking off or trying to sneak away from practice early as he often tried to do when it wasn't Beyblade season. That itself seemed to be Summer since that was when the last world championship took place just months ago.

A fond smile crept onto her face. Tyson was always ready to take on an opponent in a match yet the training to keep his skills sharp was something he seemed to dislike unless he was inspired to to do so.

Her smile faltered a little realizing she wouldn't get to see _any_ of them as much as she used to anymore. Not since her father's new job forced him to transfer to another part of the city and the only school around the area was an all girl boarding school. _That_ _part_ he had been happy with since he wasn't thrilled with the fact that almost all of her friends were male. She knew he meant well but it was annoying. Back in junior high, it was hard to admit but Tyson and Kenny had been her only friends. But she had at least made friends with some other females back in the last Tournament and the Bega incident.

Unfortunately that did nothing to help her case with her father and the fact her mother agreed with _him_ made it impossible for her to change their minds.

"-ommate. Can be a bit _difficult_ at times.-" She came out of her thoughts hearing something about her roommate but from not paying attention so well before, she accidentally bumped into the man as he had stopped.

He turned around to face her and adjusted his rimless pointed glasses while raising an eyebrow at her. "Am I boring you ?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

To save face, she bowed and spoke a little hurriedly. "I'm sorry but I was just admiring that painting up there." She replied while pointing to a small painting of a village, possibly one from the feudal era.

"Ah, yes. This was a gift from one of our students after she graduated." He spoke fondly while gazing at the painting. "One of our best."

"The colors are impressive." Personally, the painting was nice but boring in her opinion. But if it meant he forgot about her bumping into him then so be it.

He faced her once more and held out a key with a number attached. "This is to your room. And if your room-mate is too difficult then do not hesitate to inform myself or one of the staff so something can be done about it." She would be the fourth girl to be the young woman's room-mate, somehow she had managed to scare the other three away. "The room is on the third floor, fifth door on the left." He spoke and pointed up the staircase. "I shall be taking my leave now and remember what I have said."

She politely bowed and waited until he turned around and walked off before heading up the stairs herself. It was late Saturday afternoon so she assumed the other girls were probably home for the weekend or off elsewhere.

The emptiness of the stairs and hallway was a bit disheartening since it reminded her she was in a new place and didn't know anybody there. Plus the knowledge that her room-mate was difficult did nothing to help that. However she sucked up a breath and did her best to be more determined than that. She could be difficult too and no other girl was going to boss her around or scare her off.

Finally reaching the third floor, she looked at her key number. 124. She glanced over at the doors and was grateful that the numbers were on there in a nice shade of gold so it was easy to read. Seeing as she was at 119, she walked a bit further.

Stopping in front of the right door she poised her hand to knock, wanting her first impression to be a little assertive not mean, she wrapped at the door loud enough for whoever was inside to hear yet she frowned as no response came. Either the girl inside didn't care or there was no one inside.

Turning the handle, she was a little surprised to find it was unlocked and entered slowly.

Thinking it best speak her name before trouble started, she opened the door all the way but the sight that greeted her left any words she might have spoken fall dead.

Her brown eyes were wider than a saucer at the girl standing at the window, now looking right back at her with equal surprise on her face as well. The other girl was quicker to recover from the intial shock yet she was still standing in the doorway seemingly frozen.

Blinking a couple of times, she managed to speak. "Kai?"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Personally I don't think Hilary was added to be a main female character. Possibly as a device so us(the audience) could learn through the characters why a spinning top game meant so much to them. Maybe to the creator as well. Though she is not in the manga and yes, eventual TyHil because they should be canon, dang it.

Don't know who to pair Kai with yet. It'll probably be Tala or Brooklyn and considering all the BrookFemKai stuff I'm working on, it will more than likely be Tala.

This is also my first real attempt at writing Hilary. I actually don't like her that much but even I am sick of the bashing done to her, Mariah and even Tyson. Mariah's hair and outfit was done up pink in the anime only. Manga wise her hair is red and her outfit is blue.

Done: 10/17/2010, 04:01am.

10/30/2010, 07:04-05pm.  
Only reason I am posting this early is due to the surprise I have set up for tomorrow night.  
Happy All Hollows Eve Everyone!  
07:06pm.


	2. Sorting

Document Opened: 10/17/2010. 04:24am.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a few seconds, Hilary was finally able to move again, knocking herself out of her stupor and walked in far enough to close the door behind her. Knowing whatever words she and the dual blunette were about to have were meant to be private.

Still, Kai was being silent while eying her warily. But she didn't know where to begin. There was no mistaking this was the person she thought was a boy. Not with that two toned blue hair and those fierce crimson eyes.

Hilary watched as Kai pulled the black ear-buds from her ears and sat her music player down on a small plain table beside her and stood straight up from where she was leaning against the window. "Is that really you?" Not the best question but _someone_ had to say _something_. Oddly, she wasn't offended but still shocked. The reasonable part of her brain told her that there had to be a reason for this and she wanted some kind of answer.

"Yes. But you _cannot tell anyone_." She emphasized while narrowing her eyes and hiding her own surprise at her newest room-mates identity. Realizing that she should have been actually listening when she was told but the man in charge was boring and he droned on about things for far too long. It was easier just to nod once or twice and tune him out. At least from what she knew, Hilary wasn't the type to blackmail someone or blab their secrets for gossip purposes. Still, she couldn't take chances with anyone. Not even the Blitzkrieg Boys knew.

Hearing that, something clicked in her mind. Kai was _very_ serious about keeping this hidden and must have a good reason for doing so. That and the thought of just telling someone behind the other girls back made her sick, it would be no better than betrayal. And even now a part of her still wanted to be friends at least. "I promise I won't tell a soul." She spoke seriously while meeting a glare she would rather not be on the receiving end of anymore with her left hand posed as if she was swearing in at a court-room trial.

After giving an approving nod, her posture relaxed slightly and she stopped glaring at the brunette. Something in her conscience told her she could believe Hilary. But she's not sure if that's because she can or because she wants to.

"Your setup's over there." She spoke pointing to the other side of the room to where an extra bed was made up and beside the twin bed was a wardrobe like the one near herself as well as a smaller plain table with a small black office chair. It was for laying out books or as most used it to set up their computers or laptops. "And the bathroom is over there." She looked over to a wooden door that was closed, it was a good few feet away from the small table in Hilary's part of the room.

Hilary nodded as she saw her bag was sitting neatly on her bed waiting to be unpacked along with a couple of small boxes.

'_Best get it out of the way._' She's tempted to sigh, not really wanting to, but if she got it over with now then she had tomorrow to go around the city and have a little fun before Monday started.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
There's nothing more I can do here since I want the school to start in the next chapter.  
And I am also posting this early in honor of Conan's premiere!

Team CoCo for the win!

Also:  
Sorry for not replying to any reviews in more than a month. I've been having issues with that and Comcast. Long story...

Done: 11/08/2010, 10:49pm.


End file.
